Home, A Massie x Harris Fan Fic
by PLDLAURA
Summary: Massie is sent to live in Long Boat Key, FL for the summer. She is staying with the Fishers, who she doesn't remember. Harris remembers her and likes her at instant of her sight. Review for more. 7 Reviews for Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was thinking of a title for this story and plot I've thought of, and it's named after Home by Rachel Carrick! I don't own it. But she is an old family friend! Also which story should I update next? Fab Five/ Clique Next Generation/ or Home? I've added a link of Home by Rachel Carrick to my profile!**

**MASSIE POV**

"**Mom, Do I have to go to Long Boat Key, Florida for the summer?"**

"**Yes, Massie! It's the nicest place in Florida, and your staying with the Fishers. Do you remember Harris and Cam?" my mom said.**

"**No, because they're in Florida, ah-piously."**

"**Well, your going anyways," she said**

**(ON THE PRIVATE JET NEXT DAY)**

**JUNE 7TH**

**At least I have my I-Pod Touch, I-Phone, and Laptop with me on board. I had to ship all my clothes down there early so I could have them. I miss Derrington, and Leesh, Kris, and Kuh-Laire. I love Derrick, and I won't see him all summer. So I started to listen to Blame It On The Pop mix by DJ Earworm then my Cheer Extreme 2011 Senior Elite Cheer Mix. At least I don't have Cheer Extreme Practice (Let's say she normally lives in Clemmons, NC, USA So she goes to Cheer Extreme Kernersville, Senior Elite Team) in the summer.**

**FISHER HOUSEHOLD**

**HARRIS POV**

"**Harris, Cameron get down here this instant!" My mother yelled! **

"**What do you want I was busy," I said**

"**Look, an old family friend Massie Block, is coming down here today, and you two need to be nice and in your best behavior," she said.**

"**Fine. I'm out," Cam said.**

"**MASSIE, is coming down?"**

"**Yes, now go get ready and pick her up at the airport" she said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Since the last chapter was really short this one will be longer, I keep getting writer's block while writing. That's why there short. Should I have Massie and Harris play Lacrosse for a change from cheerleading? I really need these answers that I'm not getting. I might not be on all week writing. It's my birthday the 20th****! So I have a beta but for some reason I want two. No need to be offended if kookiefrivolity is reading. If a beta is reading, and wants to beta for me just PM me!)**

**MASSIE POV**

**I just got off the jet, and I was told to look for a dark brown/black haired guy named Harris holding a sign for me. I hope the paparazzo doesn't see me. Did I mention I'm famous? I've moved most of the movie industry to North Carolina. Now most movies are filmed at my favorite places of High Point, Greensboro, and Winston-Salem for normal people shots. They use Clemmons, Wilmington, and Topsail Island for rich shots. They don't film in North Topsail in June because someone always gets attacked by a shark in June there, but not in the rest of Topsail. So I'm looking around and I see a hawt guy with a sign with my name. So I walk up to him.**

"**Are you Harris?" I asked.**

"**Yea, are you Massie?" Harris said.**

**Yea, so let's go, I guess," I said.**

"**Okay, I'll get your 8 bags," he said.**

"**Thank you," I said.**

**IN 2011 328I BMW WITH SPORTS AND PREMIUM PACKAGE**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

**After an awkward 5 minutes of silence, I said "How is it like here?" Massie said.**

"**Eh, it's okay if you like sun, beach, and shopping," Harris said.**

"**So I will love it here," Massie said dramatically.**

"**Wow, you would fit in great with my neighbors Skye and Olivia. Skye is my brother Cam's girlfriend and Olivia is my friend Derrick's long distance girlfriend. He's probably cheating on her, since he lives in New York," Harris said.**

"**Wait! Derrick who? Massie said surprised.**

"**Derrick Harrington. Why do you want to know?" Harris questioned.**

"**It sounded sketchy, and he's my boyfriend! Massie yelled angrily.**

"**WHAT?" Harris yelled.**

"**He's my now ex-boyfriend of 6 months. I'm going to call him!" Massie yelled.**

"**Now don't do that. It will cause drama," Harris said.**

**MASSIE POV**

**Harris snatched my I-phone from me when I tried to call Derrick. That lying little cheating bastard! I need to go back to Westchester. It's boring here and I want to go shopping in real stores, like Prada. **

"**Massie, you have to handle Derrick differently. You need to make him jealous. He's probably coming down here for part of the summer, unless you told him where you were going. Did you?" he said.**

"**No! It was a last minute surprise." **

"**Good!"**

"**There's a problem!"**

"**What now?"**

"**I don't know anyone here to make him jealous."**

"**You know me!" **

"**Are you a wannabee?"**

"**No why?"**

"**Then why are you so desperate?"**

"**A famous Massie Block comeback, I've missed those."**

"**What do you mean by missed?"**

"**You don't remember me, do you?"**

"**No,"**

"**When you were 5 and I was 8, we were next door neighbors on Anna Maria Island. You always hung out with me and not Cam, who was your age. Derrick lived down there too. You moved to New York at age 8. Then Derrick moved there two years later. We moved to Long Boat Key. Skye and Olivia are sisters and they moved down later. Derrick visit here every summer."**

"**So that's where Derrick goes for like a month every summer?"**

'**Yes!"**

**LONG BOAT KEY, FL**

**FISHER INDOOR POOL**

**12:30 PM**

**JUNE 8****TH**

**(WITH OLIVIA, MASSIE, SKYE, HARRIS, AND CAM)**

**NO ONE POV**

"**Massie, do you like it here?" Olivia said.**

"**I guess its okay. Does this place have good shopping?" Massie said.**

"**OMG yes! Skye, we have to take her shopping! EHHHHHHH I'm so happy I have some new to shop with. Skye got boring," Olivia said.**

"**Olivia, don't kill her yet. It's only her second day here," Harris said.**

"**Should I be afraid?" Massie said.**

"**YES!" Harris, Cam, and Skye said in unison!**

"**Well, that's promising!" Massie said.**

**MASSIE POV**

**I don't know if I should mention Derrick to Olivia? I'll ask Harris later. I wish she was less annoying. At least she isn't an airhead like Alicia. I hope!**

**AN: Does anyone have any thought? I think this chapter is one of my best. Then again I had my inspiration of Music and Banana Popsicles!**


	3. ADOPTION

It's PLDLAURA here (well duh) but anyways I have decided to put some of my stories up for adoption. I just have been stuck at them for awhile and/or just lost interest.

My Stories and synopsis:

Clique: The Next Generation- Drama! All one word.

Home: All about Massie falling in love with Harris while visiting them in FL

Fab Five: The Westchester Cheerleading Scandal: The movie "Fab Five" but slightly different

Clique BY YOU: A clique story you create

Welcome to the Show: Real life with clique characters kinda Degrassi

Closer Than You Think: Well Massie and Cam's life in Westchester as family

What Happens When (Supposed to be series): Just random real life situations

MAKE iT SHiNE/ON ME/FOR LiFE: Clique meets Hollywood Arts

X Evolution: Cheer meets Clique

That's all my stories, but certain ones are up for grab. They Are…

Adoption:

Clique Next Generation

Clique BY YOU

What Happens When

Home (maybe)

But just ask me and if I've seen your stories around then yes or if not I might ask for a next chapter. J

LOVE AND THANKS,

-PLDLAURA


End file.
